


Podstawy randkowania z Midgardczykiem

by Minnoroshi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Clint jest ekspertem od randkowania, M/M, Porady Związkowe, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), randkowanie, różnice kulturowe, tagi za autorką
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Loki poprosił Clinta, aby wytłumaczył mu, jak działa randkowanie. Clint niechętnie to zrobił, jednak nie doprecyzował pewnych szczegółów. Pewnych poważnych szczegółów.





	Podstawy randkowania z Midgardczykiem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Basic rules for dating a Midgardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146118) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



> Moje drugie tłumaczenie z tego fandomu kolejnej pracy fantastycznej boleyn13! :)
> 
> Chcę podziękować za wszystkie komentarze i kudos pod poprzednim tłumaczeniem, bardzo mnie cieszy, że moje tłumaczenie "Godny księcia" podobało się tak wiele osobom. To bardzo motywuje mnie do dalszego tłumaczenia^^
> 
> Tekst nie jest betowany, dlatego będę wdzięczna za wszelkie uwagi!
> 
> Życzę miłej lektury! :D

Clint musiał się przesłyszeć. Nie, takie rzeczy się nie zdarzały, nawet w jego i tak już popieprzonym życiu. Dlatego Clint tylko pokręcił głową, robiąc wielkie oczy na Lokiego.

\- Robisz sobie jaja.

Loki swoim zwyczajem uniósł jedną brew do góry w ten charakterystyczny sposób, który upewniał swojego rozmówcę w przekonaniu, że to był głupi.

\- Nie widzę nic nadzwyczajnego w mojej prośbie.

\- Żartujesz sobie. Musiałem się przesłyszeć.

\- Poprosiłem cię, abyś wytłumaczył mi midgardzkie tradycje i zasady zalotów.

Usłyszenie tego drugi raz sprawiało, że brzmiało to jeszcze głupiej i Clintowi pozostała jedyna słuszna reakcja. Odwrócił się i odszedł.

\--

Unikając ataków Natashy, Clint uznał za idealny moment, aby poruszyć dość dziwny temat, który koniecznie musiał zostać omówiony. 

\- Czy nasz plan awaryjny w razie, gdyby Loki okazał się zły jest nadal gotowy do wdrożenia w życie w każdej chwili, racja?

Natasha zareagowała, zadając cios, który natychmiast zwalił Clinta z nóg na ziemię. Oczywiście, nie dawała mi chwili wytchnienia, dlatego Clint teraz leżał, ciężko dysząc, a Natasha górowała nad nim i trzymała za gardło. Jej twarz była zrelaksowana, jakby nie włożyła w to żadnego wysiłku.

\- Jasne. Mamy się czymś martwić?

\- Tak, on oszalał - Clint kopnął ją w brzuch i zerwał się na równe rogi.

Odgarniając włosy z twarzy, wzruszyła ramionami.

\- W jakim sensie?

\- Zadaje dziwne pytania.

\- Wczoraj Thor narzekał, że nazwaliśmy planety imionami rzymskich bogów, a nie jego i Lokiego. Co może być dziwniejsze?

\- Zaraz się przekonasz.

\- Wielka szkoda. Gra w pokera z nim to czysta przyjemność. Jako jedyny jest godnym przeciwnikiem.

Clint wywrócił oczami, a Natasha oczywiście uprawiała swoje gierki. Znowu leżał na plecach, a ona triumfowała. 

\- A o co w ogóle pytał? - spytała bez większego zainteresowania.

Clint skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie.

\- Chciał porady dotyczącej randkowania.

Reakcja Natashy nie była ani trochę satysfakcjonująca. Zamiast wyciągnąć cały ich arsenał broni, ponieważ Loki znowu oczywiście oszalał, tylko uniosła brew. Po czym odwróciła się bez słowa i opuściła siłownię.

\- Tak, to właśnie mu powiedziałem.

\--

Clint namierzył swój cel i miał wypuścić strzałę, kiedy...

\- Myślę, że powinienem cię poinformować, że poczułem się urażony tym jak potraktowałeś moją prośbę. Nie zachowuję się milutko, kiedy jestem urażony.

Wzdychając głośno, Clint opuścił łuk i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Lokiego. Skrzyżował ramiona jak wkurzona diva. Cholera, czemu to się zawsze przydarzało Clintowi?

\- Poważnie, Loki? Usiłuję ćwiczyć.

\- Chcę porozmawiać.

Uparty skurwysyn.

\- Okej, niech ci będzie. Ja również jestem urażony tym, że ze mnie żartujesz.

Loki lekko zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dlaczego miałbym z ciebie żartować? Wolę ze Starka. Jest dużo łatwiejszą ofiarą.

\- Tutaj się z tobą zgodzę. Dlatego idź męczyć Starka i daj mi spokój ze swoimi głupimi pytaniami.

Używanie tego słowa przy Lokim było niebezpieczne. Jak na taką dumną i arogancką osobę, Loki rzadko kiedy się obrażał. Bycie nazywanym dupkiem, bękartem, kłamcą i bóg jeden wie czym jeszcze nie robiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. Próba kwestionowania jego inteligencji była proszeniem się o śmierć.

W tej chwili Loki po prostu zamrugał widocznie zdezorientowany. Dobra, o co tutaj chodziło? Loki nigdy nie był zagubiony. Nie licząc chwil, kiedy ktoś wspominał reality TV, wtedy zaczynał potępiać ludzkość, która nie była warta materii, z której została stworzona. Tak czy siak, co tutaj się wyprawiało?!

\- Dlaczego uważasz moje pytanie za głupie? Nie jestem zaznajomiony z wieloma midgardzkim zwyczajami. Najłatwiejszym sposobem, by je zrozumieć jest zapytać. Zatem to zrobiłem.

Teraz to Clink zamrugał. O nie, nie ma mowy. Loki nie mógł być poważny.

\- Zwolnij na chwilę. Mówisz poważnie? Chcesz, abym ci wytłumaczył jak działa randkowanie? Co do cholery?!

Loki skrzywił się, słysząc przekleństwo.

\- Kiedy zadaję pytanie, to tylko po to, aby usłyszeć odpowiedź. Tak. Chciałbym poznać midgardzkie zasady zalotów.

Było tak wiele pytań, na które Clint nie chciał znać odpowiedzi. Takich jak dlaczego do cholery Loki chciał poznać metody randkowania. Albo  
z powodu kogo chciał je poznać. Przerażająca myśl. Była jednak jedna rzecz, która jeszcze bardziej męczyła Clinta.

\- Em... Okej, jesteś szalony, więc nie będę pytał, dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć. Ale dlaczego mnie się o to pytasz?! Zapytaj Jarvisa! Albo sobie wygoogluj!

Wnioskując po wyrazie twarzy Lokiego, uważał ten pomysł za absurdalne.

\- Nie będę pytał komputera o relacje międzyludzkie, a internetowi nie ufam. To miejsce pełne kłamstw i szaleńców.

\- Czułbyś się jak w domu. Powinieneś spróbować.

\- Agencie Burton, moja prośba jest prosta. Jeśli mi wytłumaczysz, natychmiast zniknę i będziesz mógł w spokoju ćwiczyć.

Ściskając nasadę nosa, Clint wziął głęboki oddech, gdyż się na to nie pisał. Dlaczego Loki miałby o to pytać? Thorowi udało się rozpocząć związek  
z człowiekiem, nie pytając się o rytuały zalotów. Cóż, w zasadzie Thor nigdy nie zadawał pytań.

\- Dlaczego ja? Nie możesz męczyć kogoś innego? W wieży jest wielu ludzi, których mógłbyś o to zapytać.

Loki wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

\- Och, wziąłem pod uwagę wszystkie możliwości, uwierz mi. Agentka Romanov sprawia wrażenie, jakby nie dbała o stały związek, a nawet gdyby było inaczej, wątpię, aby ceniła sobie tradycyjne sposoby zalotów.

Cóż, ten szaleniec miał rację.

\- Okej, spytaj Tony'ego. Jest ekspertem.

\- Tak, w cudzołożeniu i łajdaczeniu się. W Asgardzie czułby się jak w domu. Wątpię, żeby w ogóle wiedział jak zalecać się do kogoś. Zapytałbym go, gdybym natychmiast chciał wymienić płyny ustrojowe z połową populacji w tym mieście.

Clint tego nie skomentował, ale Loki miał cholerną rację.

\- Jednak nadal jest...

\- Kapitan sam powinien się o to spytać, zdecydowania potrzebuje pomocy na tym polu. Doktor Banner rzadko kiedy jest spokojny nawet wśród swoich przyjaciół. Wierz mi lub nie, ale jesteś jedyną osobą, która może mi to wytłumaczyć.

Czy to był komplement? Trochę brzmiał jak jeden. Albo równie dobrze Loki mógł po prostu obrażać wszystkich innych. Jednak Clint nadal nie był skłonny do rozmowy z Lokim o randkowaniu. Z drugiej strony był to uparty, bezwzględny kawał skurwysyna. Tak czy siak nie dałby Clintowi spokoju, dopóki nie dopiąłby swego. Wzdychając w geście przegranej, Clint upewnił się, że Loki widział i słyszał, jak bardzo nie podobała mu się cała sytuacja.

\- Dobra. Niech stracę. Wytłumaczę ci randkowanie. Kurwa, nie wierzę, że to mówię... Od czego zacząć... To bardzo proste. Jeśli kogoś lubisz, po prostu go zapraszasz na randkę. To wszystko.

Dlaczego Loki nadal tutaj stał? Dlaczego nie odszedł bez podziękowania? No tak, bo życie Clinta ssało.

\- Jak?

\- Jak co?

\- Jak kogoś zapraszasz na randkę?

\- Co do cholery... Po prostu zapraszasz! Ile masz lat? Osiem?

Błąd. Loki zaczął warczeć. To nigdy nie był dobry znak.

\- Jestem dużo starszy, ale nie urodziłem się w tym świecie. Nie mam pojęcia jak te rzeczy działają, co jest właściwe, a co nie. Co może kogoś urazić, a co zostanie spotkane z uznaniem? Zapraszanie kogoś na randkę. Jak? Jak dajesz do zrozumienia, że chcesz to zrobić? Czy miejsce ma znaczenie? Na osobności? Czy może lepiej przy świadkach? Co z darami? I z pozwoleniem od rodziny?

\- Pozwoleniem... Dobry boże, co wy ludzie wyprawiacie w Asgardzie? Okej, wychodzi na to, że rozmowa będzie dłuższa niż myślałem... Chodź, potrzebuję alkoholu, żeby sobie z tym poradzić. Szaleniec, który kontrolował umysły pyta się mnie o to, jak działa randkowanie. Powinni mi więcej płacić...

Widocznie Loki był tak ciekawski, że podążył za Clintem bez słowa do salonu, gdzie wyciągnął butelkę wódki z sekretnego składziku Natashy. Jasne, pewnie później skopie mu za to tyłek, ale w tej chwili nie mógł sobie poradzić bez nawalenia się.

\- A zatem... Jak zaprosić kogoś na randkę... Lekcja pierwsza. Nie podbijasz do osoby, której nie znasz. To okropne, wcześniej musisz do niej zagadać. O co jeszcze pytałeś? A tak... Nie! Nie zapraszasz kogoś na randkę przy światkach! To krępujące i zapomnij o rodzicach! Nie musisz również dawać im kozy, jeśli chcesz z nią wziąć ślub...

Loki uniósł brew.

\- Dlaczego akurat kozę?

\- Albo słonia, zapomnij o zwierzętach. Pytasz ją, kiedy jesteś sam na sam i nie zabijasz jej, jeśli odmówi.

\- Nie ma potrzeby mówić oczywistego, Agencie Burton.

\- Ale to wszystko powinno być oczywiste! Pytasz na osobności, miejsce nie ma znaczenia... Po prostu nie rób tego w toalecie... No przecież to też jest cholernie oczywiste. Bądź miły. Mów "dziękuje", praw komplementy. Mów jej, że ma ładne oczy. Nawet jeśli nie ma. Jak już mówiłem, to kurewsko oczywiste.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Loki skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. To było za dobre, aby było prawdziwe. Mógł już sobie pójść? Proszę?

\- A gdzie mamy iść na randkę?

\- Jaja sobie robisz?! Czy ty i Tony umówiliście się, że zrobicie mi jakiś żart, ponieważ to nie jest śmieszne! - Clint prychnął, biorąc łyka wódki,  
a Loki spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Jakby to on był tutaj szaleńcem.

\- Im szybciej mi to wytłumaczysz, tym szybciej sobie pójdę.

To było po prostu okrutne.

\- Okej... Nie wiem, gdzie moglibyście pójść. Większość ludzi idzie do kina albo na kolację. Możecie nawet iść na wycieczkę, jeśli jej się to podoba! To nie ma do cholery znaczenia! Po prostu nie przedstawiaj jej rodzicom na pierwszej randce, to po prostu dziwne. I nie zabieraj jej do siebie! Nie ma szans! Zróbcie coś fajnego jak uprawianie hobby. Ale nie rób żadnej okropnej rzeczy. Jak pokazywanie jej kości dziecka, których używasz do uprawiania swojego mrocznego hokus pokus...

Kolejna pomyłka, teraz Loki czuł się obrażony.

\- Nie posiadam kości dziecka.

\- Tak tylko głośno myślałem... Okej, to by było na tyle. Jakieś pytania? Po co ja się w ogóle pytam, oczywiście, że je masz.

\- Pierwsza randka jak i zapraszanie wydają się dosyć liberalne. Czy są jakieś zasady, co robić dalej? Czy te rzecz są... Niedozwolone?

Loki był tak niezręcznie poważny i zainteresowany i dopiero teraz do Clinta dotarło, że to nie mogła być zwykła ciekawość. Jasne, Loki ciągle chodził z nosem w książkach o ziemskiej historii i tradycjach, ale dlaczego miałby sobie zawracać głowę randkami? Jasna cholera, bóg władający umysłami poważnie myślał o zaproszeniu kogoś na randkę! Kurwa, co za biedna dziewczyna! Przynajmniej Loki planował zrobić to... Po midgardzku, a nie... Zaczarować ją, aby się z nim umówiła. Lepiej żeby Clint dał jakąś dobrą poradę, nie chciał zniszczyć niewinnej osobie życia.

\- Em... Okej... - Najpierw jednak musiał się znowu napisać wódki. Tak przyjemnie parzyła.

\- Zasada numer jeden... Nigdy nie całujesz nikogo na pierwszej randce. Jeśli odprowadzasz ją do domu, całujesz ją w policzek i odchodzisz. Nie całujesz jej na pierwszej randce, jeśli to robisz, znaczy, ze uważasz ją za dziwkę. - Może być surowy, ale chciał kogoś chronić. Byłoby to w interesie wszystkich, aby Loki się nie śpieszył. Tak czy siak gdzie on znalazł dziewczynę? No i... Jaką musiałeś być osobą, żeby zainteresować Lokiego? To była kolejna rzecz, którą chciał wiedzieć, ale nie chciał się zastanawiać.

\- To wydaje się być surowe.

\- Takie mamy tutaj zasady. Jeśli ci się nie podoba, wracaj do Asgardu.

\- Rozumiem. Mów dalej. - Loki zafascynowany wykonał gest, aby mówił dalej. Cóż, Clint wiedział, jak wytłumaczyć najtrudniejsze sprawy.

\- Dobrze. Zasada numer dwa... Bardzo podobna do pierwszej. Żadnego seksu przed trzecią randką. Jeśli chcesz to zrobić przed trzecią randką, znaczy, że nie bierzesz tego na poważnie. I że uważasz, że dziewczyna jest dziwką.

Teraz Loki zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dlaczego miałbym w ogóle umawiać się z kimś, kogo uważam za dziwkę?

\- Ponieważ nie chcesz być w związku, tylko uprawiać seks.

\- Rozumiem... Ale to wszystko wygląda jak strata czasu, jeśli wszystko, czego chcesz, to seks.

Miał rację, ale Clint nie mógł wszystkiego wytłumaczyć.

\- Racja. Zasada numer trzy... Jeśli lubisz dziewczynę, a ona lubi ciebie... blablabla... Kawa oznacza seks.

Loki otworzył usta, jednak nic nie powiedział. Wow, Clintowi udało się sprawić, że Loki zaniemówił i było to zaskakująco łatwe. Całe szczęście, że Jarvis to wszystko nagrywał, inaczej nikt by mu nie uwierzył, że to wszystko się wydarzyło.

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem, co to znaczy.

Potrzebował wódki...

\- Kurwa... Czy widziałeś kiedykolwiek jakiś film? To kod. Jeśli znacie się nawzajem wystarczająco dobrze, lubicie się i chcecie to zrobić... Pytasz się, czy chce kawy. To tak jakbyś zapytał się ją, czy chce się z tobą przespać.

O tak, Clintowi się udało. Zepsuł Lokiego. Zastygł w bezruchu z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Tak, kiedy Clint o tym myślał, jemu samemu to wszystko wydawało się dziwne, a nie urodził się na innej planecie.

\- Jakie to niepraktyczne. Nie wiem, dlaczego miałbyś to robić. Jeśli chcesz się z kimś zaangażować w relację fizyczną, dlaczego mu tego nie powiedzieć?

To było naprawdę dobre pytanie.

\- Ponieważ to by było niegrzeczne. Hej, nie patrz tak na mnie. Chciałeś wiedzieć o... Midgardzkich zwyczajach. Tak to właśnie działa. Zapraszasz ją na randkę na osobności, jesteś miły. Idziecie do kina, nie całujecie się na pierwszej randce. Żadnego seksu przed trzecią randką, a kiedy zdecydujecie się to zrobić, mówisz, że chcesz kawę.

Clint w duchu sobie pogratulował. To było najlepsze wytłumaczenie wszech czasów. Jeśli Loki jeszcze tego nie rozumiał, to był beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Jego jedyną reakcja w tej chwili było zmarszczenie brwi, mocno zastanawiając się nad słowami Clinta. W końcu Loki skinął głową  
i odszedł.

\- Rozumiem. Przyznaję, że większość rzeczy wydaje się dosyć dziwna, ale dziękuję, że mi je wytłumaczyłeś.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - odparł, biorąc kolejnego łyka wódki - Aha, jeszcze jedno. Kwiaty. Kwiaty są ważne.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Czy ty jesteś... To prezent. Jeśli ją lubisz, to dajesz jej je.

\- Dlaczego? Nie możesz nic z nimi zrobić i zaraz więdną...

\- Ale ładnie wyglądają! Kurwa, zapomnij o kwiatach - Clint wstał i poczuł jak kręci mu się w głowie. Pieprzona wódka - Muszę coś zjeść. Idź sobie  
i rób, co chcesz, teraz już wiesz, jak to działa.

Z jakiegoś powodu Loki postanowił pójść za nim do kuchni, ale Clint miał to gdzieś. Skończył na dziś rozmowę z Loki i był naprawdę dobry  
w ignorowaniu ludzi. Kuchnia była już zajęta przez Tony'ego, kiedy do niej weszli.

\- Cześć, jesteście za wcześnie. Już zamówiłem chińszczyznę, ale musicie poczekać z pół godziny.

Pieprzyć jego wyczucie czasu.

\- Thor zostawił jakieś ciastka?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale zrobiłem kawę. Chcesz też? Loki?

O kurwa.

Odwracając się szybko, Clint zobaczył jak Loki wpatrywał się w Tony'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami i pomyślał, że powinien być bardziej precyzyjny w swoich objaśnieniach.

\--

\- Co oglądacie?

Clint usiadł na kanapie koło Natashy i położył dłonie na stoliku.

\- "Dwunastu gniewnych ludzi".

Clint wywrócił oczami i westchnął.

\- Czy to znowu kolej Bruce'a a wybór filmu?

\- Zgadza się. Masz z tym problem?

O nie. Clint nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek tutaj zzieleniał. To była Sobotnia Noc, wszystko, czego chciał to napić się zimnego piwa i obejrzeć film. Żadnych czarnych charakterów, ratowania świata, miał dzisiaj dzień wolny. Wszyscy Avengerzy podzielali jego opinię, po prostu obijali się, nie mając na nic ochoty. Nawet Wanda zdawała się nie być zajęta niczym innym niż telewizja. Tony jak zwykle opychał się popcornem, Steve wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zasnąć, a ten irytujący dzieciak... Ha.

\- Gdzie jest pędziwiatr?

To było zawsze ryzykowne pytanie, Pietro mógł w każdej chwili wyrosnąć spod ziemi. Tak jak Loki. Którego również tutaj nie było, jednak nie było w tym nic szczególnego, Loki jedynie narzekał na wybierane przez nich filmy, kiedy się pojawiał. To mógł być naprawdę przyjemny i relaksujący wieczór, skoro wszyscy irytujący goście nie byli obecni. Jeśli jeszcze udałoby mu się jakoś pozbyć Tony'ego, byłoby idealnie. Może powinien wywołać pożar w jego warsztacie...

\- Pietro jest na randce. W odróżnieniu od nas ma życie prywatne... - Wanda wymamrotała zmęczona i dziwnie zirytowana tym faktem.

\- Hej! Mam życie prywatne! - Tony posłał jej urażone spojrzenie, a Wanda wykonała gest, by rozejrzał się po pokoju. Racja, to była Sobotnia Noc,  
a oni siedzieli w ponurych nastrojach, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty. Cóż, może rzeczywiście nie mieli prywatnego życia...

\- Ta, jasne. Co z tego. Zamknij się, próbuję oglądać film - Tony się dąsał, a Clint miał ochotę w niego czymś rzucić. To naprawdę zanosiło się na...

Nie udało mu się jednak dokończyć myśli, gdyż został nagle brutalnie ściągnięty z kanapy.

\- Co do cholery?!

Kurwa, jak on nienawidził, kiedy rzeczy działy się zbyt szybko, by mógł je dostrzec, bo to oznaczało, że Pietro był w pobliżu. Pietro, który nigdy nie wyglądał na tak wkurwionego. Tak cholernie przerażający, jakby zaraz miał kogoś zabić. Albo raczej Clinta. Dlaczego ten dzieciak pojawił się znikąd i chwytał go za kołnierz? To rujnowało cały wieczór. Och, a teraz jeszcze krzyczał mu w twarz. Po prostu świetnie.

\- Co mu powiedziałeś?!

Wszyscy również zerwali się na równe nogi zaalarmowani, ale nie na tyle, by coś z tym zrobić. Avenger krzyczący na drugiego Avengera. To się cały czas zdarzało. Na ogół z udziałem Lokiego i Tony'ego. Ten drugi właśnie przestał chrupać popcorn.

\- Hej, Speedy Gonzales, Puszczaj!

Pietro miał to gdzieś, a jego oczy wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały wyskoczyć z czaszki, tak uważnie wpatrywał się z zaciśniętymi zębami w Clinta. Gdyby tylko Clint wiedział, czym go tak wkurzył.

\- Nawet nie zauważysz, co cię uderzyło, jeśli nie wyjawisz mi, co mu powiedziałeś?!

Natasha podeszła do niego ze spokojem, który udawało jej się zachować w każdej sytuacji. W sytuacjach gorszych niż ta. W końcu to był tylko Pietro.

\- Pietro, uspokój się i puść Clinta.

\- Puszczę, ale dopiero po tym, jak zgniotę mu czaszkę, jeśli zaraz mi nie powie!

Okej, może to był najwyższy czas zacząć się bać.

Nie dla Tony'ego, który się świetnie bawił. Dupek. Clint zdecydowanie roznieci pożar w jego warsztacie.

\- Wow, Pietro jest znowu zły? Super! Wreszcie wypróbuję mój nowy kombinezon!

Odchrząkując, Clint uniósł ręce, nic z nimi jednak nie robiąc, aby nie zdenerwować Pietro. Szaleńcy... Trzeba było z nimi uważać.

\- Wszyscy się uspokójcie do cholery! Co i komu powiedziałem?

\- Lokiemu! - Tego się nie spodziewał - Co takiego powiedziałeś Lokiemu, że teraz chce mi oderwać głowę, nawet jeśli niczego nie zrobiłem?!

O czym ten dzieciak mówił? Clint nie rozmawiał z Lokim, nie miał pojęcia, gdzie był, a czy dzieciak nie miał być w ogóle na randce?

\- Loki... Co... Och... Kurwa. - Gdy to do niego dotarło, miał ochotę zwymiotować. Nie, nie mógł sobie tego teraz wyobrażać. Teraz, ani w ogóle. Miał ochotę tak mocno napić się wódki, by zabić część mózgu odpowiedzialną za tworzenie tych obrazów.

Kiedy Clint nadal o tym rozmyślał, Pietro zaczął nim trząść.

\- Gadaj albo przysięgam...

Tak. Co z tego. Clint był z byt zajęty próbą zrozumienia czegoś innego niż tym, że Pietro chciał go zabić.

\- Ty i Loki chodzicie ze sobą?! Co jest z wami nie tak?!

Właśnie teraz Kapitan Cnotliwy chciał uratować dzień.

\- Clint, wcale nie poma... Co?!

Właśnie - Co?! To była jedyna właściwa reakcja. Najpierw źli kolesie stali się dobrymi i dołączyli do Avengers, a teraz chcą się ze sobą umawiać? Co miało być następne? 

\- Byliśmy na naszej pierwszej randce i nagle zwariował przez pierdoły, które mu powiedziałeś! - Oczy Pietro niebezpiecznie świeciły, a Clint zaczął przypominać sobie rzeczy, które powiedział Lokiemu.

\- Hej, po prostu wytłumaczyłem mu, jak działa randkowanie! Nie moja wina, jeśli robisz to źle!

\- Zaraz cię zabiję...

\- Puść go.

Po prostu prze-kurwa-fantastycznie. Teraz Loki pojawił się, żeby uratować Clinta. Również pojawiając się znikąd. Nie mogli ci wchodzić drzwiami albo pukać jak normalni ludzie? Jakie mieli życie erotyczne, jeśli jeden poruszał się z prędkością światła, a drugi się teleportował? Straszne.

\- Loki! Świetnie! Ten wieczór nareszcie robi się ciekawy. - Pieprzyć Starka i jego szeroki uśmiech. Życie Clinta właśnie wisiało na włosku.

\- Boże, Tony, zamknij się!

Pietro odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Lokiego, który zrobił to samo. Obaj mieli wyraz twarzy "Nikt nigdy nie wkurzył mnie tak jak teraz". Dwa eks super czarne charaktery i jeden z nich chciał poderżnąć Clintowi gardło - co mogło pójść nie tak?

\- Właśnie, teraz wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj razem. Powiedz mu, że mówiłeś głupoty!

O nie, teraz kiedy Loki tutaj był, było niemożliwe, aby Thor również nie dołączył się do rozmowy.

\- Bracie, dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś, że Quicksilver się do ciebie zalecał?

Warcząc, Loki skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Ponieważ to nie była twoja sprawa, a poza tym żadne zaloty się tutaj nie odbywają.

\- Hej! Mówiłem wam! Wytłumaczę to! On jest! - Clintowi zaczęło się kręcić w głowie kiedy Pietro znowu zaczął nim trząść. Absurdalne - Nadal nie wiem, o co chodzi.

Na szczęście Loki nie miał problemów z wytłumaczeniem sytuacji.

\- Pietro wydaje się, że jestem dziwką.

Och, racja... Clint już nie żył.

\- Co?!

Thor ryknął i uniósł swój młot do góry. Okej, może Clint nie był martwy. Tylko Pietro. bogu dzięki za nadopiekuńczych braci.

\- Ważysz się lekceważyć mojego krewniaka! Zaraz...

\- Zbliż się chociaż o cal do mojego krewniaka, a będziesz tego żałował! - Nagle Wanda weszła Thorowi w drogę, manifestując na swoich palcach czerwoną magie i... Poważnie, czy Loki i Pietro nie mogli sobie znaleźć kogoś innego do randkowania? To było cholernie duże miasto!

\- Nie uważam cię za... - kiedy Loki zmrużył oczy, Pietro zamilkł, przestał się tłumaczyć i ponownie skupił na Clincie. Kurwa. - Burton! Przysięgam na boga!

Dobra, chcieli, żeby coś powiedział, czas uratować swój własny tyłek.

\- Wszyscy się uspokójmy i... Porozmawiajmy o tym. Em... Loki, co on takiego zrobił, że pomyślałeś, że on cię uważa za... Em... Co się stało?

W odróżnieniu od Pietro, Loki nadal zachowywał spokój. Jego głos spokojny i beznamiętny. Tylko jego oczy płonęły gniewem.

\- Zrobił wszystko wbrew zasadom, które ustaliłeś.

Tony właśnie zaklaskał w dłonie, piszcząc z ekscytacji. Boże, jak Clint go nienawidził.

\- Uwielbiam ten wieczór.

Teraz nawet Bruce poczuł potrzebę podzielenia się swoimi myślami z resztą.

\- Czekaj chwilę... Poszedłeś po poradę randkową do Clinta?! Oszalałeś?! A nie moment... Oczywiście, że tak, mój błąd.

Przynajmniej ostatnia część się była prawdą.

\- Co zrobiłeś mojemu bratu?!

\- Nie wiem, do cholery! Barton nie chce mi powiedzieć!

Clint nie miał cholernego pojęcia, co się działo, ale Loki chciał to wytłumaczyć. Bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Nie dał mi kwiatów.

Nie miał pojęcia, co go bardziej szokowało - głupi komentarz Lokiego o kwiatach czy to, że Pietro go puścił, odwracając się i skupiając się na Lokim.

\- Dlaczego do cholery miałbym dać ci kwiaty?! Są bezużyteczne i zaraz więdną...

\- Właśnie tak, ale takie są zasady...

Tony prychnął.

\- Tak, dla dziewczyn...

\- Tony, przymknij się.

Zatem chodziło o kwiaty?! Czy Loki go nie słuchał?!

\- Nie mówiłem ci, abyś zapomniał o kwiatach? Nie? Zapomnij o kwiatach!

Oczywiście Loki dopiero zaczynał i gdyby Clint lepiej go nie znał, pomyślałby, że wyglądał na... Obrażonego? Rozczarowanego?

\- Nie skomplementowałeś moich oczu.

Tony się doskonale bawił, wydając zaskoczone westchnienie.

\- Ty sukinsynu! Jak mogłeś?!

\- Tony, przysięgam... - Steve ściskał nasadę nosa, zapewne zadając sobie pytanie, czym sobie na to zasłużył.

\- Oj, no weź, nie powiesz mi, że cię to nie bawi!

Głos Pietro brzmiał zupełnie inaczej, kiedy rozmawiał z Lokim. Był zirytowany, ale było jasne, że nie chciał jeszcze bardziej rozzłościć Lokiego.

\- Powiedziałem ci, ze jesteś atrakcyjny i przepiękny, w co wliczają się twoje cholerne oczy! Które przy okazji są prześliczne.

Usta Lokiego lekko drgnęły, jednak się nie uśmiechnął. Zamiast tego obruszył się.

\- Cóż, dziękuję... Teraz próbujesz schlebiać dziwce.

To by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o sympatyczną rozmowę z Lokim.

\- Nie uważam cię za dziwkę! Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz?! Do kurwy nędzy!

\- Próbowałeś mnie pocałować!

Pietro wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

\- I co z tego?!

Wspaniale, Thor znowu uniósł młot do góry. Clint zamierzał ukryć się za kanapą... I użyć Tony'ego jako ludzkiej tarczy.

\- Próbowałeś pocałować mojego brata wbrew jego woli?! Ja zaraz...

Wanda zmrużyła oczy.

\- Nie zbliżaj się albo wyślę twój umysł do świata wypełnionego potworami z filmów!

Kurwa, to było naprawdę straszne.

Ignorując swoje rodzeństwo, Pietro i Loki wywiercali w sobie nawzajem dziury oczami, a Clint cofnął się o krok. Nie chciał wejść w drogę temu seksualnemu napięciu.

\- Wbrew jego woli... Tobie się to bardzo podobało!

Teraz Loki wyglądał na naprawdę obrażonego.

\- To była nasza pierwsza randka!

\- I co z tego?!

\- Wiem, co to znaczy!

\- To mi się tak szalenie podoba... Chyba zacznę płakać - Clint lubił mieszkać we wieży, ale zdecydowanie musiał znaleźć sposób, by wyrzucić Tony'ego w jego własnego domu. To jednak musiało nastąpić później, bo Pietro znowu go piorunował wzrokiem. Och, było źle.

\- Co ty mu do cholery powiedziałeś?!

No dalej, Clint, bądź mężczyzną i wypij piwo, które sobie naważyłeś.

\- Em... Mogłem powiedzieć Lokiemu, że jeśli pocałujesz kogoś na pierwszej randce, to uważasz go za puszczalską.

Puszczalska byłą lepsza niż dziwka, racja?

Tony wybuchł śmiechem, Steve'owi opadła szczęka, a Natasha zamrugała.

\- Jesteś szalony czy po prostu głupi?

\- Hej, myślałem, że chciał zaprosić jakąś dziewczynę na randkę, nie chciałem, aby ją przeraził! Nie miałem pojęcia, że to Pietro z nim wychodził! - Czy nikt nie był w stanie zrozumieć, że Clint chciał dobrze? To było takie typowe.

Przynajmniej teraz wszyscy gapili się na Lokiego.

\- Uwierzyłeś w to?!

\- Zapytałem Midgardczyka o midgardzkie zaloty. Dlaczego miałbym podważać jego słowa?

\- Ponieważ to Clint i jest cholernie głupi.

\- Przymknijcie się, dobra? - Skoro to Clint był głupi, to czemu Loki przyszedł do niego po radę, a nie do nich?

\- Em, okej, Loki... Nie miałem wszystkich informacji. Dałem ci Amerykańskie zasady na randkowanie. Pietro jest europejczykiem. Jest kompletnie inny. Oni są bardziej liberalni. Wszyscy się całują na pierwszej randce... I to nie ma nic wspólnego z uważaniem kogoś za puszczalską - Tak, to była dobra wymówka. Clint w duchu sobie pogratulował.

Natasha zaczęła masować sobie skronie. Zły znak. Okropnie zły znak.

\- Clint, jako Rosjanka czuję się zobowiązana, abyś zamknął usta i już nigdy więcej ich już nie otwierał. Loki, wszystko, co powiedział ci Clint było głupie. I fałszywe. I obraźliwe. nie proś go o poradę. Nigdy więcej.

\- Pff! Już myślałem, że Loki był mądry!

W przeciągu sekundy całe napięcie uciekło z Lokiego, a z jego oczy zniknął ten morderczy blask. Wyglądał na raczej zagubionego.

\- A zatem to wszystko nieprawda?

Thor nie był jednak jeszcze przekonany.

\- A zatem nie zhańbiłeś mojego brata?

Pietro westchnął głośno.

\- Nie, nie zhańbiłem! A teraz odłóż ten młot!

Loki wyglądając na lekko onieśmielonego, co było przerażające, ponieważ to był Loki, zrobił krok w stronę Pietro.

\- Zdaje się, że jestem winien ci przeprosiny.

Z jakiegoś powodu Pietro zrobił tylko lekceważący gest. Zanim ten szelmowski uśmiech znowu pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Jesteś mi winien drugą połowę naszej randki. Zacznijmy od tego. Ale najpierw chcę postawić sprawę jasno - zamierzam cię pocałować i jeśli znowu oszalejesz, uderzę cię, a potem znowu pocałuję.

Clint chciał zwymiotować, a Thor zaprotestować.

\- Nie możecie...

Loki prychnął na Thora, a potem posłał Pietro uśmieszek.

\- Zgadzam się na twoje warunki. Chodźmy... A kiedy wrócimy, pokażę Agentowi Burtonowi, jak Asgardzcycy radzą sobie z kłamcami.

Pieprzyć to, następnym razem kiedy ktoś poprosi Clinta o poradę, po prostu zaufa swojemu instynktowi i odejdzie. Bycie altruistą i pomaganie innym tylko wpędziło go w kłopoty.


End file.
